The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to a novel low inductance lead frame.
Previously, the semiconductor industry has utilized various configurations of lead frames to facilitate assembling packages for semiconductor devices. Often, custom lead frames are used in order to reduce inductance between a semiconductor device within a package and external circuits connected to the package's leads.
One problem with such custom lead frames is cost. Each custom lead frame typically is designed to accommodate one particular type of semiconductor device. Consequently, the cost of tooling and producing each lead frame is much greater than the cost of a standard lead frame. These high lead frame costs result in a high package cost. Additionally, special assembly tools often are required in order to adapt a standard production area to assembling the custom lead frame into a package. The special assembly tools, and special handling in the production area result in high assembly costs thereby further increasing the package's cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a low inductance lead frame that can be utilized to produce a low inductance semiconductor package, that can be used for a variety of different types of semiconductor devices, that does not require special assembly tools, and that results in a low package cost.